


Growing up and Falling in love

by florgi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Annoying Parents, Baby Dream Team, Community: footballkink2, Developing Friendships, F/M, Future Fic, Growing Up Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No one was sure when it had started, but one day Gerard and Cesc came up with the idea that it would be amazing if their kids married each other in the future. It would be like the epitome of friendships.</p><p>“I’ll be little Lia's father-in-law and you’ll be Milan’s!” Sentenced Geri wrapping an arm round Cesc’s shoulders while they both laughed loudly.</p><p>“That if Thiago doesn’t win Lia over first.” Cesc punched him and Geri told him “not to spoil their plans”.</p><p>Their wives rolled their eyes and smiled at each other quietly questioning the sanity of their husbands.</p><p> </p><p>Based on a prompt for the Fotball Kink 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing up and Falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:  
> "So in the future, when Lia and Milan are much older, Cesc and Geri decide that it would be super awesome if they get married because Cesc and Geri are best friends so their kids should totally be married (Cesc wins at logic.).
> 
> Unfortunately, Lia and Milan might be best friends but they're far from romanticallt involved. In fact, Lia's got her eye on a very dashing Cris Jr and Milan may or may not be seeing Thiago Messi."
> 
> I read the prompt for this fic a long time ago and finally today I found some time and inspiration to write it. Title from "Oh My My" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Disclaimer: I wrote this describing everything very generally (pretty vaguely, I would say) because I don't feel like it's okay to abuse so much of the persona of four little children.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> [Sorry to the people of the community for the lack of link to the original prompt. If Iremember correctly, this was a fairly old prompt and I saved it on my computer a few months ago but I was dumb enough not to save the url and sadly I couldn't re-find the prompt.]

No one was sure when it had started, but one day Gerard and Cesc came up with the idea that it would be amazing if their kids married each other in the future. It would be like the epitome of friendships.

“I’ll be little Lia’s father-in-law and you’ll be Milan’s!” Sentenced Geri wrapping an arm round Cesc’s shoulders while they both laughed loudly.

“That if Thiago doesn’t win Lia over first.” Cesc punched him and Geri told him “not to spoil their plans”.

Their wives rolled their eyes and smiled at each other quietly questioning the sanity of their husbands.

 

\--

Somehow the joke stayed. Every time two or all three families were together the topic resurfaced and Gerard and Cesc got more engaged with the idea every time.

At one point Daniella thought that it would be funny to fight Cesc on it and decided that Thiago was a better candidate. Shakira, Antonella and Leo laughed at everything and followed one joke or the other according to who they wanted to piss more that day.

 

\--

Thiago, Lia and Milan grew little by little; and between London, Barcelona and holidays all over the world their friendship grew stronger with them.

They learnt to call each other on Skype, to steal their mummies’ phones and send messages with them, to beg for a quick trip to another country so they could play a little. They dreamt of being older and travelling the world by themselves, they invented stories about the mystical land of Argentina where Thiago disappeared at least a whole month every summer. They even pretended they were all football players like their dads (because Lia refused to be anything else).

They were happy children who learnt that friendship had nothing to do with distance and that England, Spain and Argentina could be nearer than you have thought.

 

\--

When Lia turned twelve the jokes about herself and Thiago had died out completely, but somehow her dad and uncle Gerard always found a way to bring up her imminent wedding with Milan whenever they were together and their friendship suffered because of it.

It wasn’t funny anymore to watch Disney movies together on the big sofa of Milan’s house because uncle Geri will always take pictures of them and say stuff like”This is going to look beautiful on your wedding video!”. It wasn’t funny to have the boys over at her house because Cesc would questioned Milan putting on the act of a jealous father meeting his daughter’s boyfriend.

It wasn’t funny anymore. They didn’t want to get married. They didn’t like each other. They just wanted to have fun the rare times they got to spent time together.

And right then the Messi’s house became the official point of reunion for them three.  Because Leo and Anto would let them do and wouldn’t trouble them with silly jokes and also because Gerard and Cesc organized so many meetings only for their kids that poor Thiago was left behind some(most of the)times.

 

\--

They were teenagers when the joke stopped being funny at all. Lia was fifteen and many times she would have stabbed her father just to make him stop. His uncle Gerard was victim of this thoughts too.

Lia was fifteen and was tired of begging Cesc to move back to Spain. Daniella had tried to explain to her that it wasn’t that easy, that their home was England. Lia refused to accept it.

“I don’t know what to do with you Lia” Complained Daniella kissing her forehead.

“Don’t worry about it, Dani. She’s just mad because she misses Milan, aren’t you Li?” But Lia had grown enough to know better than fighting his dad.

She was fifteen and a half when she dropped school for a full week just to stayed with Thiago in Barcelona to celebrate his sixteenth birthday. Thiago was barely sixteen and a few hours when he confessed Lia that he had a massive crush on Milan.

Lia promised to keep the secret.

-

They didn’t move out of England, not even because of Cesc’s job.  Daniella and Cesc understood that her daughter would fly out of the island as soon as she had three consecutive free days to spend on Spain. Even when Thiago and Milan started training longer sessions at La Masia and couldn’t spend that much time with her, she still used every chance she had to visit her dad’s homeland. Daniella learnt to let her do and made Lia promised to always stay with Antonella or Shakira.

All three of them were seventeen when they gathered at the backyard of the Messi’s house with important news for each other. Lia had applied for the University of Barcelona. Milan and Thiago were finally (and secretly) together.

 

\--

A few months before Lia finished her last year of school Cesc dragged her with all her family to this kind of party someone was having full of people of the football sphere. The young woman wandered half the night around the place, recognizing people and legends casually eating canapes and sipping from their glasses of wine. Her father called her just a few times to introduce her to especial people, old team mates, great journalists. Lia didn’t actually payed attention until his father showed her to a man that was well known to her.

Cristiano Ronaldo was smiling politely at her. There he was one of the best footballers of their time, probably the best if it hadn’t been for her uncle Leo. She remembered each and every single time she had watched a Clásico with them two on the pitch and sometimes lamented hadn’t been born earlier on the new millennium to be able to see them at their best.

Cristiano greeted her in a clean and perfect English and commented something with Cesc about kids growing up so fast.

“How’s yours?”

“Good, good. He’s here in fact.”

Cristiano motioned to somone behind Lia’s back to get near and called him when the boy apparently didn’t want to go.

“Junior, come say hi to some friends”

He wasn’t a boy. Lia looked at the tall man that should be around twenty and something warm spread on his chest when he smiled at her.

“It’s a pleasure” He said and his English was deeply affected with bits of Spanish and Portuguese and Lia couldn’t help laughing.

He looked a lot like his father: tall, broad back, long limbs, well built. But there was something warmer on his face, his features were softer and so were his eyes.

Lia was suddenly more than glad to have attended the party.

\--

When Lia told her parents that she was moving to Barcelona there was not a single thing they could do to stop her. The University had accepted her, all her papers were done and she was eighteen and legally able to leave her house.

During the previous year both Milan and Thiago had been promoted to Barça B, and the three of them had decided to move into a loft together.

“As soon as Cris gets the job here you’ll be running to his arms and will leave us here with a third more of the rent to pay” Commented Milan playfully while arranging pictures and stuff around their new living. Lia answered him throwing the pillow she was carrying to his room at him.

Cris Junior did got the job and he was the new photographer of a really well known magazine in Barcelona, but Lia didn’t move out with him. Firstly because Cris had to travel a lot and when he was in Barcelona it was just easier to crash on the three friends’ home. But most importantly, Lia wouldn’t dare to move out of the shared apartment because she knew her presence was the alibi that let Milan and Thiago live together as an actual couple.

Living together was by far their craziest and most exciting adventure. None of them would have changed the circumstances even if they had to pretend the third room was being used whenever their parents were over and tell them to calm down and mind their own businesses because they were all "happily single, thank you very much”.

\--

They were all twenty (and Cris was twenty three) when they finally decided to come to terms with their families.

The time had vanished the excitement and fun of hiding something that big to their parents and slowly replaced it with something similar to tiredness. They all agreed on telling Thiago, Milan and Lia’s families first, then Cris and Lia will have to deal with Cristiano on their own.

The dinner was arranged a few weeks from then on a date that would allow the Fabregas' to come to Spain. The night of the dinner was clear and full of stars and the proximity of summer had brought a nice warm weather. The place was the Messi’s backyard because even after all those years it was still a safe zone, a little shelter of peace.

The three families were already gathered when the two couples arrived. Everyone was confused with the presence of the young man that looked so much like Cristiano Ronaldo. But Leo, who had always paid attention to little details, was even more surprised with the proximity between his own son and Milan. He looked for Anto’s eyes and there was something sparkling on them. He held his wife’s hand tightly and listened to what the kids, who weren’t kids anymore, wanted to say.

Lia announced that Cris Junior was his boyfriend and Cesc’s eyes almost fell out of his face when he heard it. Daniella rushed to her daughter and hugged her tightly and then kissed Cris’ cheek and told him that he was really handsome and that he looked a lot like a nice guy.

Cesc looked for some support on his friends but Gerard and Leo were staring at their own sons intently because there was obviously something else to be said.

“We’re together”

The strong voice of Milan was the one that resonated on the room. A slightly shaking arm was placed around Thiago’s waist who was watching his parents with pleading eyes.

Leo looked how Antonella shared a knowing look with Shakira.  Then both women run to their kids and held them tightly. Lia could swear he heard one of them saying something like “I told you” and without her noticing it a few tears started running down her cheeks.

Leo found his son’s eyes among the mess and smiled encouragingly. He patted Gerard and Cesc’s back and whispered “I told you Thiago would win someone over, didn’t I?” And then escaped to hug his son and ask him a few questions.

Gerard and Cesc stared at each other for a while faintly listening to the conversation taking place  few meters from there. Cesc suddenly found the words on his mouth.

“Why the hell was _my_ child the one who got together with Ronaldo’s son?”

Gerard laughed loudly, Cesc followed him and they laughed until they had to hold to each other’s bodies not to fall to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> [Yes, a happy ending because I have enough with dealing with homophobia irl.]
> 
> I take requests on my tumblr: xavimascheranos  
> Thank you for reading!  
> -florgi


End file.
